In Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs), a field-level help or a short description may pop up when cursor of a pointing device is hovered or placed over a graphical element (e.g., an icon, a text, a hyperlink, etc.). Examples of pointing device include a computer mouse, a track ball, a touch screen, and the like. Generally, hover texts are hard coded for GUI of software applications. Therefore, for a GUI with various graphical elements, a lot of effort is required to provide the hover text.
Moreover, the software code has to be modified and the application re-compiled every time a change is required in the hover text. Hover texts are generally displayed in a yellow box with text with no hyperlinks or formatting such as, font, font size, placement, etc. Modification of formatting is typically possible only through rewriting or updating of the software code.
Based on the foregoing, techniques are desired for creating and modifying hover text for applications.